Bennett
Bennett Is The Main Antagonist Of The 1985 Film Commando And Kidnapper Of John's Daughter He Is Impailed By A Steampipe At The End Of The Film Because He Kidnapped Her. For RevengeThey Impail Him After A Long Fistfight After John Raided His Compound It Is Thought That His Friend Arius Is A Leader Of A Drug Cartel Because They Are In A Place That Looks Like Columbia And They Have A Compound With A Army Of Men That John Has To Fight To Take The Compound In Order To Rescue His Daughter. Quotes Bennett Arius’s thug: “Slitting a little girl’s throat is like cutting warm butter.” Bennett: “Put the knife away…and shut your mouth.” (to Arius) “I love listening to your little piss-ant soldiers trying to talk tough. They make me laugh. If Matrix was here, he’d laugh, too.” Arius: “Mr. Bennett, my soldiers are patriots.” Bennett: “Your soldiers are nothing. Matrix and I could kill every one of them…”(snaps fingers)”…in the blink of an eye. Remember that.” “John, I’m not going to shoot you between the eyes! I’m going to shoot you between the balls!” “I’m gonna kill you now!! IIIIIEEEE!!!” Game Stats — DC Heroes RPG Background Real Name: Unrevealed Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: None Group affiliation: None, formerly US military Base Of Operations: Mobile Height: 6‘1” Weight: 235 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Powers and Abilities Bennett was a trained and experienced Special Forces soldier turned mercenary. History Bennett was part of an elite US Special Forces team led by legendary commando Colonel John Matrix. He was booted off the team after they deposed Arius, the ruthless dictator of Val Verde, because Matrix thought “enjoyed killing a little too much.” Like the other members of Matrix’s team, Bennett was given a new identity when he eretired to protect him from revenge by the various governments and terrorist groups Matrix’s team had hurt over the years. Arius needed to remove Velasquez, the new president of Val Verde, to reclaim his old position. He remembered that Bennett had left Matrix’s team under bad circumstances and tracked Bennett down to make him an offer. Bennett was so thrilled at the chance to get his hands on Matrix that he turned down the offer of one hundred grand and agreed to help Arius for free. Bennett’s mercenaries started killing Matrix’s old team one by one. Bennett even faked his own death. Matrix’s former commander, General Kirby, visited Matrix to warn him about his team members’ deaths. Bennett and crew followed Kirby, allowing them to locate Matrix. After kidnapping Matrix’s daughter Jenny to secure his cooperation, they ordered him to go to Val Verde. Once there, Matrix was to use his status as a Hero of the Revolution to get close to President Velasquez and kill him.  Matrix killed the goon supervising him and got off the commercial flight to Val Verde without Bennett’s men knowing. In the eleven hours before the flight landed in Val Verde, Matrix worked out the location of Arius’s secret island base and mounted a full assault in classic one-man-army style. Disposing of Arius and his goons, Matrix at last confronted Bennett man-to-man to save his daughter. Matrix and Bennett engaged in a brutal exchange of blows from fists, knives, and every available piece of local terrain. Bennett was even electrocuted once — being thrown against a small transformer station — only to come out swinging again. Bennett finally gave up trying to beat Matrix and grabbed a gun, planning to blow his former commander away only to be pinned to the wall by a large pipe javelin-thrown by Matrix. Description Bennett is a middle-aged white male with a cleft chin, a crew cut and a push broom mustache whose tips curve down to meet the corners of his mouth. His retired status is starting to show in his expanding waistline, which made his final fight with ubermensch-made-flesh John Matrix all the more comical. He wears attire that makes him look like an escapee from an overly-militant revival of the Village People: black leather pants, belt, boots, and fingerless gloves, a black sleeveless shirt, a chainmail vest, and a silver choke-chain collar holding his dog tags around his neck. Ruthless Reviews described his garb best: “your standard leather-daddy get-up, minus the cop hat.” Bennett speaks with a noticeable Australian accent. Like any properly macho ’80s bad guy, Bennett has a tattoo of a red snake wrapped around a knife on his inner right forearm. Personality Bennett is a slave to his passions. Besides his inability or unwillingness to curb his own homicidal impulses, he would completely lose his cool if frustrated or challenged by someone. He did incredibly foolish things to prove he was tougher than anyone else, like throwing away his gun and hostage to get in a knife fight with Matrix. Like most sociopaths, Bennett always blames others for his shortcomings. When confronted on the sadistic pleasure he took from killing, Bennett insisted that it was because of Matrix’s training.  Taking great stock in showing what a badass he was, Bennett took joy in snubbing other troops and taunting his opponents in fights. Because of that ego, Bennett is very unforgiving of any slights and he took great joy in avenging himself upon Matrix for being kicked out of the team.  DC Universe History The simplest way to include Bennett in the DCU is putting him in the same niche as the movie did, tying his background into that of any PC who served in the military and making him the head thug of some dictator’s army. For a more unusual approach, one could have Bennett recruited by Eclipso to lead the military of Parador during Eclipso’s reign there.  Bennett became an Eclipso and proved to be a formidable threat even to powerful metahumans until Eclipso’s defeat by a coalition of heroic magic users including the Spectre. After Eclipso’s defeat, Bennett became human again and has since sought a way to punish any heroes he can for taking away his powers. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased